Longer?
by Destiny Vector
Summary: Korea think that Tuesdays are longer and more boring than another days of the week can a food fight at Gauken High change that? Little hints of Korea/Hong Kong if you squint. Rated T. for England language


**My first fanfiction read and review and tell me how it goes. ****Disclaimer Hetalia doesn't belong to me at all. Hyung or Hyung Soo doesn't belong to me either, He belongs to Lo-Wah on Deviantart. Underlined words are shouting and italized words are thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Longer?<strong>

"Have you ever noticed that some days seem much longer than others?" said the optimistic Korean to the Cantonese teenager. It was your average Tuesday at Gakuen High and lunch break to be exact at the moment. The second day of the week seemed way much longer than any days of the week to Korea. It wasn't one of his best either; it usually was a day of just plain busy work and nothing more than tiresome lectures from teachers.

"I don't really see what you mean; it feels like just another day." The Cantonese said with little emotion. He continued eating his Tangcu Li Ji while watching his classmates chatter with each other. Taiwan, Vietnam, and Malaysia were chatting like the school girls they were yet Vietnam didn't really say much and only talked when she needed to. China, Japan, and Thailand were discussing their homework with each other while they ate. Korea's brother, North Korea, or Hyung was nowhere to be found. So left at a circular table was just him and Korea.

"Don't you feel that the school day seems longer every Tuesday?" said Korea, "Nothing fun happens on this day Hong, it's always just a day of book work, book work, book work!"

"Complaining won't make anything different." Hong Kong replied emotionlessly as he stuffed a Baozi in the Korean's mouth to stop him for talking more. The Korean took the meat bun and ate it.

"You know Boazi originated from Korea." Korea stated as usual.

"Sure they did." Hong Kong replied, "And flying mint bunnies originated from Korea too, didn't they?" he questioned.

"Yep!" the Korea replied cheerfully, "Oh by the…" Korea was then cut off by yelling.

"You bloody frog!"  Britain cried, "How dare you talk about my scones like that I outta shove them right down that shitty throat of yours!"

"Oh honhonhon~" the Frenchman laughed, "Your scones is nothing compared to my truffles!" he replied, "Scones are just full of merde de chien." With that statement the British man threw scones in the Frenchman's face.

"How dare you throw that chier on my beau à ravir face, I'll show you!" France threw a plate of Chicken Marengo at Britain, but he managed to dodge it. It unfortunately landed straight in Vietnam's face. She sent a death glare at France and threw some of her leftover Lau de right at him. He managed to dodge that one but that dish landed on China's, Thailand's, and Japan's homework they were discussing over. China apparently thought Britain threw it and sent some food of his over at Britain. While Britain was too busy laughing at France horrible throw China's plate managed to hit him. America randomly came out of nowhere decided to add to the food fight and threw a couple of burgers on Germany. Germany tossed some wrusts towards Romano. Romano, angry with the food on him, threw food at Prussia thinking he somehow started this whole ordeal. Prussia threw some mashed potatoes on Austria face because he thought that his face seemed "unawesome" without it. While that took place Romano's food happened to land on Prussia's face just while he was laughing. Spain was in the way of Hungary's food that she aimed for Prussia so it landed on him instead. Spain saw Belgium giggling at him and threw some food at him but it landed straight at Taiwan new skirt. Taiwan thinking it was Korea threw food aiming it for him until Hong Kong flipped the table they were sitting at and used it as a shield and protecting him and Korea from it and the rest of the stray flying food while still eating his food with his chopsticks.

"You still think Tuesdays are still the longer and the same every day?" he questioned.

"Nope, thanks for saving me from that food man I owe you one." He replied.

"Well you can repay me by throwing some food, I want to take part in this food fight as well." he said, his eyes sparking with excitement. Hong Kong and Korea scored by getting some food in other student's faces. For five minutes it looked like the food fight was going to continue forever until Hyung, Korea's older brother, came in with a canon shooting food. Everyone then seemed to hide under tables still throwing food at one another. Until the principle came in and told the students they were to report back to class. Hong Kong and Korea walked back to the Asian class joining their messy looking peers. Everyone sending death glares at each other in silence as they did their work.

"You all have to admit it was pretty fun." Korea blurted ruining the silence. Everyone somewhat agreed and got back to work. Korea looked out the window and smiled _"Tuesdays weren't that bad_", he thought. _"But just wait till Wednesday; we are going to have to play dodge ball to make up for some unsettled tension"._ He chuckled and looked at Hong Kong with a smirk. Hong Kong looked back and gave a small grin at Korea.

* * *

><p>Well, how did I do review and tell me<p> 


End file.
